


Drunken Revelations

by meinterrupted



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-05
Updated: 2006-01-05
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/meinterrupted
Summary: "Ain't none o' your gorram business, that's what." "I think it is. Ears burn when I've been thought about."





	Drunken Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for dionneshea@LJ for serenity_santa@LJ 2005. Inspiration from cornfields@LJ.

  
Author's notes: Written for dionneshea@LJ for serenity_santa@LJ 2005. Inspiration from cornfields@LJ.  


* * *

Drunken Revelations

## Drunken Revelations

_Her dark hair is spread out on white satin sheets, pale skin flushed with desire. She's whimpering, too breathless to moan. His fingers slide along her soft, wet center, plunging in and out as his thumb circles her clit. "Say it, baby, say my name. I want to hear you say it," he growls, watching her writhe helpless underneath him._

_She shakes her head, gritting her teeth against the onslaught of pleasure. Just as she reaches the crest, his name tears from her throat, "Jayne!_ Ai ya, _Jayne!" He watches her ride the wave of orgasm, and just as she's coming down, he speeds up the rhythm, throwing her over the edge again and again. "Oh god, oh GOD!" she screams._

_He ducks his head to her throat, kissing from her collarbone up to her earlobe. He pulls the tender flesh into his teeth. Her exhausted whimper of pleasure makes him laugh, a sound that starts low in his chest, rising up through his throat. "Ah, baby, I love the sounds you make."_

A hand on his shoulder jerked him out of the fantasy. His right hand was wrapped around a bottle of whiskey he'd bought after their last job, and his left held a shot glass. The bottle was nearly a quarter empty already. "What the hell are you doin' outta bed this hour o' night, girl? And how long you been standin' there?" 

River walked around the table, her eyes never leaving his. "I was thirsty, couldn't sleep." She studied him, her eyes flicking between the bottle, the glass, and his mouth. "What were you thinking about?" 

Jayne's eyes narrowed. The tone of her voice made him think she knew exactly what he'd been thinking, and it didn't sit well with him. "Ain't none o' your gorram business, that's what." He poured himself another shot, watching her. 

"I think it is. Ears burn when I've been thought about." 

He slammed back the shot, glaring at her. "Didn't say I was thinkin' about you." 

She raised an eyebrow. "Didn't have to." 

Jayne shoved the chair back, standing up to his full, imposing height. "Quit lookin' in my head, ya crazy girl!" He knew he was being loud, but he didn't care. The alcohol made him more ornery than usual, and the moonbrain was only makin' it worse. 

River's serene, almost amused gaze turned into a glare. "Quit thinkin' your dirty thoughts at me! Can't block them out." Her voice crept higher with each word, soon nearing his in volume. The doors to the mess were shut, keeping the sleeping crew from hearing their argument. 

"I ain't thinkin' nothin' at you," he growled, leaning across the table toward her. "Jus' sittin' here, havin' me a gorram drink, and thinkin' things to myself, gorramit! You just waltz on in here and figure I'm thinkin' 'bout you! Ain't got no right to go pokin' where you're not wanted!" 

River stomped her foot and narrowed her eyes. "Can't help it when you yell into my brain! Can't help hearing your thoughts when you're screaming them at me!" She punctuated the last four words with angry steps toward the table until she was flush against it. "It's infuriating! You blame me when I can't help it! Not eavesdropping when it's not quiet!" she spat, her arms flailing wildly. "Infuriating, irritating, discombobulating, disconcerting, confusing." She seemed to deflate as she spoke, turning away and shaking her head. "This is not something I have any experience dealing with." 

Her sudden shift in mood angered Jayne even more. He was well on his way to drunk and he was itching for a fight or a bit of trim. As much as he'd like the girl for the latter, he wasn't suicidal, so he'd settle for a fight. Which probably meant he was suicidal, he thought too late. "What the gorram hell are you talkin' 'bout now, Moonbrain? I ain't talking!" He leaned in farther, balancing on both hands. 

River whirled around, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling his face close to hers. "You're a confusing man, Jayne Cobb." Her face was mere inches from his, and he was sure she could smell the liquor on his breath as it hitched in his throat. 

His eyes narrowed, staring into her dark brown ones. "Could say the same about you," he muttered, pulling out of her grasp. He sulkily slumped into a chair, returning to his whiskey and pouring another shot. He could feel her eyes on him, boring holes in his back. "Well sit the hell down and have a _zhou ma_ drink, if you're so thirsty," he muttered, resigned to dealing with the girl after all. "Go and interrupt a man's thoughts, can't get back on track no more." 

Surprisingly, she complied, sitting across the table from him, and taking the shot glass from his hand. She tossed the liquid back like a pro, though she couldn't mask her look of disgust as she slammed the glass on the table. " _Zhe xiang chang hao bi pi hua_ ," she muttered. 

"Well it ain't supposed to taste like chocolate, girl, it's whiskey. It's supposed to get you drunk." He poured another shot and took it himself. "And that's what I aim to do." 

They sat for a while in relative silence, broken only by the clink of bottle on glass as they alternated shots. "I think I feel very strange," River finally muttered. 

"That'd be the whiskey," Jayne slurred, squinting at the more than half empty bottle. "Makes you feel all warm? Kinda fuzzy?" She nodded. "Yeah. 'S what happens when you get drunk." 

River scrunched her eyes shut, then opened them, blinking rapidly. "My eyes...they won't focus. Why are there two of you? There was only one before. You're asexually reproducing, Jayne. Humans are not supposed to be able to do that." 

He leered at her. "I ain't asexual. I'm damn sexual, thank you very much." He stared at the bottle, pondering pouring another shot. "And I haven't reproduced far as I know. Which is good. Don't need no little Jaynes runnin' 'round this 'verse. One's enough." 

River frowned. "The Jayne we have is not little. He's very large. Tall and wide and strong." Her words had begun to slur together, making her normally less-than-coherent speech even harder to understand. She propped her head up on her elbows, spacing them far enough apart to minimize the wobbliness. Her glassy eyes searched out Jayne's. "Tell me what you were thinking about." 

Jayne wasn't drunk enough to think that telling River what he'd been imagining was a good idea, so he waved her off. "Wasn't thinking about nothin' important. Don't worry your head about it." 

Her head lolled to the side as her elbows slid along the table. She righted herself fast enough, and pressed on. "If it isn't important, why won't you tell me? You're acting like it's very important. High level secret." 

"Aw, gorram, you seen it, didn't you?" He shook his head. "Go on, snoop around. Can't stop you." 

River frowned. "Doesn't work that way. I see surface thoughts, what you're thinking right now, right here. Deeper searching required concentration, and," she smiled a little at him, "I don't think I can concentrate right now." 

Jayne narrowed his eyes. "So you can see what I'm thinkin' when I'm thinkin' it, but not when I ain't?" She nodded, nearly losing her head's balance, and he relaxed back into the chair. "Huh. Makes a man feel a little better now don't it." 

She smirked at him, drawling, "Drunk people think very loudly. Like they talk. 'Specially you." 

Oh shit. So she did know. "So iff'n you already know, why're you asking?" He wobbled a little in his chair as he sat up and leaned in, all the alcohol rushing to catch up to him. 

River raised one eyebrow--or tried. Instead, she ended up closing the opposite eye and looking very drunk. After a few moments of trying, she gave up, licked her lips and murmured, "I want to hear you say it." 

Even through the haze of alcohol, Jayne knew that tone of voice. It sent a shock through his body, settling deep in his gut. He clutched the glass so hard he was sure it would break from the strain. "Whassat?" 

She dropped her arms to the table, leaning across, her words slow and deliberate even if they were slightly slurred. "I want to hear you say it." 

The feeling in his gut tightened, like a fist closing in around his insides. He felt himself getting hard, despite the alcohol, and he couldn't seem to look away from her. "You really want to hear me say it?" She nodded. He took a deep breath and went for it. "I was thinkin' 'bout you, Crazy. Thinkin' 'bout sexing you up real good, 'bout you laid out underneath me, squirming and moaning, me making you come over and over. Thinkin' 'bout watchin' you riding me, all nekkid and sexy as hell. I was thinkin' 'bout making you scream my name, girl." His voice had gradually lowered, until it was little more than a throaty whisper. He was working himself up thinking about it, even though he knew she'd probably just laugh in his face. 

Her eyes bored into his, and he thought it a victory that she hadn't slapped him yet, nor run to Simon or Mal to get him spaced. If he weren't so drunk, he'd say she was actually crawling onto the table toward him, but he didn't trust his eyes at this point. The sound of the whiskey bottle rattling against the tabletop meant _Serenity_ was probably breaking apart--great timing, Kaylee-- and the fact that she was coming closer was probably just him falling face first into the table. It wasn't until she crawled into his lap and started kissing his neck that he realized she really had moved. 

Her fingers threaded through his hair, and he slid his hands down to her bottom, pulling her closer to him. Keeping one hand low, he trailed his other up her back slowly, finally cupping her head, and pulling her lips up to meet his. He licked her lips, coaxing them open so he could fully kiss her. She moaned against his mouth and wiggled on his lap, making him even harder. 

After several heated moments, he broke this kiss, gasping for air. "Gorram, Crazy Girl," he panted, "didn't know you felt this way." 

Her face was flushed red with arousal and exertion, and she flashed him that smile. "You never asked." He thought she'd never looked prettier. 

He grinned and growled as he ducked to suck on her neck, but only managed to bang his head against hers as she tried to do the same. "Well, damn," he muttered, rubbing his forehead. She looked more confused than hurt, frowning as if trying to figure out the mechanics of head knocking. 

The pain jolted Jayne out of his lusty haze, and he realized that both of them were very, very drunk. Even if he was sure she really wanted this, he knew he wouldn't be able to do right by her; either he'd take too long and hurt her or just pass out. He caught her by the shoulders just as she went in for another kiss. "Girl, I don't think we ought to be doing this just now," he mumbled, every word hurting him to say. 

The look of hurt on her face almost crumbled his resolve, but he stood firm. "I ain't in no shape right now to sex you up right. Got 'bout ten too many shots in my system for this," he shifted in his seat, bringing her attention down to his crotch, "to work the way it's supposed to. And iff'n it don't, I'm afraid you won't wanna do it again, and I got plans for a whole lot more sexing than we can fit into one night." 

River's hurt look faded. "I understand," she murmured. He dropped his hands from her shoulders and wrapped them around her waist while she draped hers around his neck. "But I would like to continue this at a more opportune time. Perhaps many more opportune times." 

Jayne grinned against her neck. "I think that's a damn fine idea, girl." 

\-- 

The next morning, Jayne woke up with a pounding headache and a raging hard-on. He opened his eyes for a second, before slamming them shut against the pain-inducing light. Groaning, he reached around blindly, searching for the painkillers he'd set near his bunk the night before. He vaguely remembered carrying River to her bed and kissing her soundly before nearly passing out in the hallway. He made it to his bunk after a twenty-minute layover on the floor, as the crick in his neck attested. "Gorram it," he groaned, finally finding the bottle of pills. He popped it open with his eyes closed, and somehow pulled out two pills by feel alone. He swallowed them without the aid of liquid, and waited for them to kick in. Then he could take care of his second problem. 

Ten minutes later, he slowly opened one eye. Feeling less pain than before, he attempted to sit up. After a few seconds, he slumped back onto the bed. Yeah, that wasn't working. Maybe he could take care of the pressing issue a little lower than his head. He slid his hand down his bare stomach and into his boxers. His cock strained against the thin fabric, and he pulled it out. Conjuring up images of last night, he stroked it quickly and firmly, bringing himself to orgasm in only a few minutes. As his body shuddered out its release, he saw River in his mind's eye, grinning predatorily at him. He decided he liked that smile. 

An hour after he first woke up, a clean but still clearly hungover Jayne clomped down to the mess. The chair he'd knocked over the night before had been righted, though his whiskey was still on the table. No one else was there; he figured they'd already eaten since it was nearing noon. He fixed himself a sandwich-such as it was with little more than protein in the pantry-and poured himself a huge glass of water. Slumping into a chair, he stared at the food, realizing too late that anything he ate was probably just going to come back up. "Son of a bitch." He shoved the plate out of his way and slumped onto the table. 

"Rough night there, Jayne?" 

If he'd had the energy, he would have sat up and glared at Kaylee for being so damn cheerful. But he didn't, so he settled for growling at the table. 

"Take that as a yes." Kaylee bustled around the mess, fixing herself something to eat and making far too much noise for Jayne's taste. "River's feelin' mighty awful this morning too. Simon thinks she's got the flu. Don't rightly know where she picked it up out here in the black, seeing as we ain't landed in going on three weeks, but it's the only thing Simon can think of." 

Jayne groaned as Kaylee dropped into a chair on the other side of the table. "Gorram, can't a man get a little peace and quiet 'round here?" 

She only smiled at him. "Ain't my fault you went and drunk yourself into a stupor last night, and I ain't feelin' no sympathy. Drink some water and quit whinin'." 

Grunting, Jayne pulled himself up and glared at her. "Bein' that cheerful all the time ain't healthy." He stood unsteadily and stomped out of the mess, swearing at the sound of Kaylee's laughter. 

He found himself outside the infirmary, watching Simon clean his instruments through the glass. River was nowhere to be seen. He grumbled and walked in. "Doc, you got somethin' that'll cure a headache?" 

Simon turned and stared at Jayne. "Don't drink so much." 

The bigger man merely glared and dropped himself onto the bench by the window. He held his head in his hands. "I took some of that...whassit you gave me last time, but it only took the edge off. Still hurts like hell." 

Simon sighed as he opened a drawer. "Like I said, your best bet is to not drink so much or alternate liquor and water. It will keep you from getting so dehydrated. But if you're going to be stubborn as always, take this." He tossed a bottle at Jayne, hitting him in the chest. 

Jayne caught it as it rolled into his lap and picked it up to examine the label. The words didn't make any sense to him, but he trusted Simon. "Heard your sis was sick," he asked as nonchalantly as he could. "Kaylee said somethin' 'bout the flu?" 

If he was being obvious, Simon didn't let on. "Yes. Seems she's picked up some bug or perhaps had a bad reaction to one of her medications. She's not running a fever, but she woke up vomiting and is now in a considerable amount of pain. I'm not sure what's causing it, but she seems to be getting better, so I won't worry too much." He continued cleaning and rearranging as he spoke, and Jayne figured he didn't suspect anything. 

"Thanks, doc. I'll just get outta your hair." 

Jayne took one last look back into the infirmary. Simon wasn't paying attention, so instead of heading back toward his bunk, he went the other way, toward River's room. On the way, he popped one of the pills Simon gave him, swallowing it dry. He was beginning to realize how useful that skill was. 

He reached her door, and felt extremely awkward for the first time since last night. He raised his hand to knock, just as the door slid open. "Jayne, what are you doing here?" 

A look of fear crossed Jayne's face as he stared at Mal. "Uh, jus' heard the girl was sick. Wanted to wish her good luck?" He hoped it didn't sound as phony to Mal as it did in his head. 

Mal shook his head and stepped aside. "Don't go gettin' no ideas into that head of yours, dong ma? I ain't in the mood for you two fighting." With that, he turned and headed back to the main part of the ship, and Jayne ducked inside the room, chuckling to himself. Fighting with her was the last thing on his mind. 

River was curled up on her side, covered by a solid ton of blankets. Unsure of himself, he sat next to her on the bed in the void created by the angle of her hips and thighs. "Hey girl," he whispered. "You sleepin'?" His hand hovered over her shoulder, nervous to touch her. 

Her eyes fluttered open, catching his for a moment before she squeezed them shut. "Sleeping, no. Dying, perhaps." 

Jayne chuckled, pulling the bottle of pills he'd shoved into his pocket out and withdrawing one. "Here, take this. Your brother gave 'em to me, and they seem to work alright." He pressed the pill into one of her hands so she didn't have to open her eyes, and the glass of water from the bedside table into the other. 

Making tiny sounds of pain, River swallowed the pill, sitting up long enough to take a drink. "Thank you, Jayne," she whispered, snuggling back under the blankets. 

He smiled a little at the gratitude in her voice. "How come you didn't just tell the doc you was hungover? He could o' fixed you right up." 

She shook her head, the look of pain on her face slowly draining. "Didn't want to answer pointless questions. Why, where, who? None of Simon's business." She managed to sit up, leaning back against the headboard, her eyes searching out his. "None of it is Simon's business. I can make my own decisions." The tone of her voice changed, became darker. 

Jayne grinned. "So you remember, huh?" His voice was low and rumbling, just short of a growl, and he watched her shiver just slightly. "Because I certainly do." 

She leaned toward him, supporting herself with a hand on his thigh. "I remember. Are you going to be a man of your word, Jayne Cobb?" Her mouth was mere inches from his now, and ai ya did he want to kiss it. Screw his stupid 'no mouth-kissing' rule; if this was all an elaborate trick and she really just wanted to hurt him, she had many better ways of doing it than a Midnight Kiss. "Are you going to make me say it?" 

In answer, he brought his hand up behind her head and crushed his lips against hers. River didn't put up even a token resistance, opening her mouth to his. The kiss banished the last vestiges of headache as the blood that was pounding against his skull flowed somewhere else. The hand not holding her head reached up to cup her breast as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She whimpered against his mouth, her fingers scrabbling for purchase against his neck as she tried to move closer without breaking the kiss. 

Jayne's hand dropped to her lower back, tugging her into him. He pulled his lips away from hers, dropping kisses along her jawline. She moaned softly as his teeth nipped at her earlobe. "Girl, I think we oughtta move," he whispered. 

Her only answer was a soft whine. "Come on, Crazy. Let me take you somewhere we won't be heard so easy." He pulled her tight against his chest and stood. River wrapped her legs around his waist, peppering his neck with kisses and soft bites as he carried her out of her room. Her fingers alternately twined through his hair and rubbed his shoulders, and he could tell she wasn't wearing anything under her thin cotton shirt. God, he wanted her. 

For a big man, Jayne walked quietly, managing to sneak past the infirmary without Simon seeing them. The rest of the journey was cake, thought he had to force himself multiple times not to shove her against a wall and take her there. His erection strained against his cargo pants, and his bunk was so damn far. Her small hands running along his neck and into his hair weren't helping matters at all. He practically sprinted down the hall, as much of a sprint as one could break into with a girl hanging on for dear life. 

It took him longer than usual to climb down into his bunk, which wasn't really all that surprising with River still clinging to him and distracting him with kisses. As soon as he dropped to the floor and locked the hatch, he pinned her against the wall, supporting her with one hand while he brought the other up to cushion her head. He kissed her deeply, his tongue searching out hers as if it were a lifeline. She pulled herself even closer, pressing her body as tightly to his as physics would allow. 

Jayne growled and stepped away from the wall. "Girl, you're makin' me as crazy as you are." She grinned and leaned in to nip at his collarbone. He carried her to the bed, and she let him lay her down. "Now I'm gonna do to ya what I've been wanting to do for a damn long time." He lowered himself next to her, and when she tried to turn to kiss him, he stopped her. "My turn." 

He gently pushed her down onto the bunk, stretching out beside her. River giggled as he trailed his fingers down from the hollow of her throat down to her navel over her shirt. When his hand slid up under the cloth, her giggle turned into a gasp. He helped her strip out of the shirt, discarding it on the floor before covering one breast with a hand. He squeezed gently, rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She moaned softly as it hardened, and he lowered his mouth to the other. Flicking his tongue against the pink flesh, he brought it to similar hardness. "You like that," he muttered against her skin. 

"Oh yes," came her breathless reply. She reached for his head, trying to direct him back up to her mouth. 

He resisted, choosing rather to lick down her stomach to her navel. Jayne's tongue dipped into the tiny dent, laughing at her gasp of shock. "Now you jus' let me do this, Crazy. I know what I'm doing." He slowly kissed around her navel, then trailed wet kisses back up toward her face. He adjusted positions, sucking gently on her neck. He growled low in his throat, adding vibrations to the sensations against her skin. Stopping before he left a mark-that could come later-he leaned back, taking in the sight of her. She was flushed and pink, a fine sheen of sweat sparkling on her forehead. He grinned possessively, swooping in to capture her mouth in another kiss. 

He reached down to pull off the thin cotton shorts, his fingers rubbing against the white panties underneath. They were hot and slightly damp, and he smiled into the kiss. Delicious. River raised her hips, helping him strip her even as she squirmed against the sheets, clearly wanting more. Jayne took the opportunity to slide off her panties as well, tossing both pieces of clothing on the floor in one smooth motion. Lips never leaving hers, he slid one finger between her legs. She broke the kiss to gasp, and he smirked. "You like that," he whispered into her mouth. 

River nodded, her breathing heavy. Jayne's thumb found her clit, and he circled it. This elicited another gasp from her, and he slid one finger inside her. He felt some resistance, but oh god, she was so hot and tight. Using her own lubrication, he slowly began thrusting his finger into her, still thumbing her clit. He watched her face flush and her eyes dilate. Her mouth worked soundlessly as she started to jerk around. He could feel her muscles working against his finger, and knew she was close. He pressed his mouth to her neck, his voice rumbling. "Say my name when you come, River. I want to hear you scream my name." 

Her breathing sped up as his fingers did. She was gasping and moaning, her voice sounding very small in his mind. She wasn't making words, just little pleasure noises. Soon, he felt her muscles clench and unclench and she whimpered, "Jayne, oh Jayne!" 

"Not good enough," he growled, letting her come down from her orgasm for a few seconds before resuming his assault on her clit, bringing her up over the edge again and again. She came harder this time, and he didn't let up until she'd screamed, "Oh god Jayne! Yesss!" 

He trailed his slick hand up her torso, stopping to roll her nipple between his fingers, and letting her recover. "Now that's more like it, River-girl." Jayne shifted so he was hovering over her. "You still up for more, or did I wear you out?" 

There was a challenge in his voice. "I can run circles around you, ape-man." She was still breathless, but there was a note of defiance there. She wasn't going to let him best her, not this time. 

Jayne grinned. "I think I'd like to see that." He leaned down and pulled her nipple into his mouth, gently dragging his teeth across it. 

River's hands pressed against his shoulders, forcing him onto his back on the bed. "You will." She straddled him, rubbing against his cloth-covered erection, and sliding her hands under his shirt. He gasped at the sensations and the image of the crazy girl naked above him. She reached down and pulled his tee shirt up, and he sat up halfway, letting her tug it off. She tossed it on the floor next to her own clothes, and let her hands roam free over his chest. She looked awed as she traced the scars and muscles with her fingernails, even as the sensations made him groan. He closed his eyes, drinking in the feeling as she stretched out on top of him, feeling her small breasts rubbing his chest, her muscular dancer's legs still tight against his hips. 

She mimicked his earlier motions, licking up his jawline and nibbling on his ear lobe. He felt her warm breath blowing on the wet skin, cooling it immediately and making him shiver. She ground against his erection, and he instinctively thrust upward, his hands fisting the sheets beneath him. Her silver laughter caused him to open his eyes; she was watching him with a look of victory on her face. Well, as long as she didn't stop what she was doing, she could win here. 

River sat up again, scooting down to his knees as she fumbled with the catch on his pants. Her hair draped over her face, tickling his stomach, and he thought she looked gorgeous, perfect even. He reached a hand up to brush away the dark curtain and smiled. She looked up at him, blinking lazily. "Up," she commanded, though her voice didn't rise above a whisper. Jayne lifted his hips, girl and all, and she slid his pants and boxers down off his hips, careful not to touch his straining cock. She rolled up, balancing first on the balls of her feet, then straightening her legs so her ass stuck up and she could more easily pull off his pants. She threw them on the floor with a triumphant laugh, bending her knees and settling back on his thighs. 

Jayne could feel the heat radiating from between her legs even as her cool hands reached out to touch his cock. Her fingers traced the vein on the underside, her other hand cupping his balls. He jerked at the contact, his hands curling into fists at his sides. She explored him, her touches light and investigative. He thought they were even more arousing than the practiced, sure touches of the whores he was used to. There was something more real about this. He pulled his head up just enough to watch her play with him. God she was beautiful. 

She looked up and winked at him, then leaned down until her face was only a few inches above him. She wasn't going to do that, not this time. Most girls didn't want to touch it--but oh god yes she was. Her warm mouth enveloped his cock, her tongue flicking against the head. It took every ounce of restraint not to grab her head and fuck her face, and he had to clutch fistfuls of the sheets and tug to keep himself in check. He growled low in his throat, the pleasure almost too much to bear. Her lips created a vacuum and she pulled him as far in as she could, her fingers wrapping around the base. For several minutes of exquisite agony, he let her blow him, before reaching down to stop her. "I'm gonna come, baby girl, and I still ain't been inside you." His voice sounded more like a pathetic whimper than the big bad merc, but he didn't fucking care. She probably could run circles around him, just like she said. 

She sat up gracefully, blowing gently on his now wet cock before tossing her hair behind her with a flick of her head. "I told you I could," she answered his thought. She leaned back down, crawling up his body, until her center was poised just above his erection. 

Jayne let go of the sheets and settled his hands on her hips, feeling her quiver. "If you don't wanna..." He let the end of the sentence trail off, knowing River would pick up his meaning. She gave him the look she usually reserved for when Simon did something amazingly stupid. "Or we could just get on with it," he laughed. 

She smiled at him, and he was again floored by her beauty. He'd been fantasizing about her for months now, ever since Miranda. The slip of a girl had taken out a couple dozen Reavers, and came out of it none the worse for wear, and God if that wasn't about the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. He usually went for bigger girls, girls with substance, but River didn't need it. She could take him down like nothing, and something even the biggest girls couldn't claim 

"You think that's sexy? You think I'm sexy?" she whispered, her voice starting him out of his thoughts. 

Jayne growled in response, guiding her down onto his cock. "Who wouldn't?" She slowly took him in, pain clouding her face as he hit resistance. He slid one hand between them, rubbing her clit. As her pleasure intensified, he watched the pain turn into delight, until she finally took him all in. He closed his eyes against the sensation: she was so tight it was probably illegal. But he hadn't been concerned about legal for a long damn time, and Jesus she felt good. He continued to play with her clit as she thrust against him, bringing her to another orgasm. She shuddered above him, the motion much more obvious without the bed to cushion her. Her inner muscles milked his cock, but he fought against the sensation, knowing this was not the time. 

She fell against him. "You want me to do the work now?" River murmured an affirmative answer against his neck and he carefully rolled her over. He positioned himself between her thighs, leaning down to kiss her before sliding in again. She was still tight as hell, and a grimace crossed her face. Jayne waited until she smiled up at him before her began to move. Supporting himself on his hands, he slowly thrust in and out, working up to a steady rhythm. He leaned in every three or four strokes to kiss her lips or neck or to murmur how sexy she was into her ear as she ran her hands along his shoulders and across the bulging muscles of his arms. 

As he began to feel the urgency of orgasm, he adjusted so he was propped up by only one elbow. He reached in between their bodies and started fingering her clit in time with his thrusts. She came again, and he started pounding into her for all he was worth. Her fingers sought purchase on his shoulders, nails marking him as she tried to pull him ever closer. He felt his orgasm building deep in his gut, like a fist clenched around his intestines. A second later, it loosened and a wave of pleasure ran through his body. He shuddered, his last strokes erratic as he pumped his seed into her, moaning her name. 

Jayne collapsed on top of River, all his energy spent. He slowly rolled, pulling her with him until she lay half on top of him. The heat from their exertions had caused them both to sweat, and he leaned over to lick her salty lips. "Did I do good?" he mumbled, suddenly feeling sleepy. 

She nodded emphatically, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. "I am very pleased, and I would like to do this again sometime. Sometime soon." She pushed herself up with one hand, using the other to grab the blanket that had bunched at the foot of the bed. She pulled it up over them, and resumed nuzzling his neck. The two soon fell asleep, sated and curled around each other. 

\-- 

It was nearing dinnertime when Jayne woke up. River was still sleeping, her face buried in the crook of his neck. He shifted slightly, sitting up so he could look down at her. She looked so small and fragile, her mouth open just slightly. God, the girl was beautiful. "Girl? Girl, you gotta wake up. If we miss dinner they're gonna get a mite suspicious." 

She rolled over, mumbling something. He brushed a strand of hair away from her face, nudging her shoulder. "Come on, babe, you gotta get up. Your brother finds you here, I'm gonna get spaced. And I like to avoid getting up close and personal with the black if at all possible." 

He shook her a little harder, eliciting an angry moan and a swat. "Don't wanna move. Leave me here. Tell them I'm hiding, or tell them nothing. Don't care." With that, she turned toward the wall and pulled the covers over her head. 

Jayne laughed. "Nah, girl, if I gotta get up, you do too. Come on." He tugged the covers off her, exposing her naked body to the chill of the room. 

She reached for the blanket in vain, her eyes still stubbornly closed. When her fingers grasped nothing but air, she turned over and glared up at him. "This is not an optimum environment for nakedness. If you insist I must wake, at least be courteous and bring me my clothes." 

Grinning at her, Jayne leaned over and grabbed her shirt and shorts, tossing them on her. "It's always an optimum 'vironment for gettin' nekkid. Plus your clothes ain't gonna be much warmer, baby doll." He stood up and headed to the bathroom to clean himself up, grabbing clean shorts on the way. He returned to her dressed but still sprawled out on the bed. "Girl, you're gonna make me skip dinner you keep looking so sexy." 

She smirked at him, still obviously annoyed, languidly stretching and crawling to the edge of the bed. "And what do you plan to do if you skip dinner? Because I'm quite hungry." 

Jayne leered at her. "I think I could make it worth your time." 

She sauntered toward him, wiggling her hips enticingly. It was all he could do not to pick her up and carry her right back the bed. She stopped right in front of him, beckoning him down with a finger. Excited, he leaned down, expecting a kiss. Instead, she smacked him lightly, growling, "I am not a morning person." She jogged toward the hatch and giggled, Jayne hot on her heels. 

"Ain't mornin' darlin'!" he gasped, catching River around the waist. He leaned down, murmuring in her ear. "Like I said, it's almost dinner time. Though if you stay the night, I won't wake you up early. 'Least, not for breakfast." 

She wriggled from his grasp, swatting his shoulder before climbing up the ladder. "That sounds ideal. I'll think about it over dinner." He watched her butt as she gracefully ascended the ladder. 

"Yeah, that does sound like a damn good idea," he muttered to himself. 

\-- 

"Can you pass me the bread, Kaylee?" River sounded so normal at dinner, even as she was driving Jayne up a wall. Her knee was pressed against his, and every so often she would move it so they rubbed. 

"Sure River. You're in a good mood tonight. Guess you got over the flu?" Kaylee was cheerful as always, trying hard to hide the almost constant touches she laid on Simon. 

River nodded. "I feel much better, thank you. It was only a twenty-four hour bug, or perhaps a reaction to a medicine that has since passed out of my system." As she said that, she dropped her right hand under the table, rubbing Jayne's thigh. "My afternoon nap must have fully eradicated it." 

Simon swallowed and waved his fork at her. "I went looking for you, River. Where did you sleep? I couldn't find you anywhere, but you know this ship better than I do, and I knew you'd turn up somewhere." 

Mal shot Jayne a glare, and the bigger man took a huge bite of food to avoid having to answer any questions. Luckily, River piped up. "I like to keep my hiding places secret, Simon. Otherwise the title 'hiding place' is obsolete." She smiled and took a drink of her water. 

"River, you're a part of my crew now, and as your captain, I'd like to know where you were this afternoon." Mal's voice was light, but his stare was hard, and directed not at the doc's sister, but at Jayne. 

He sputtered, his mouth still full of food. "Don't look at me, gorramit. She don't even like me." He muttered something just before shoving another bite of food into his mouth. 

The next voice that joined in the conversation was Zo`'s. "Mal, let her have her secrets. Don't do us any good now knowing where she was. It's not like she can run off here in the black." He saw River smile gratefully at her, and he felt the same. A phrase he didn't quite understand sprang to mind: they never expect the Spanish Inquisition. Jayne wasn't quite sure where Spain was, nor why it had an Inquisition, but it seemed like it fit the discussion today. 

Kaylee smiled at River. "I think it's sweet that she has someplace to go to. I mean, we all got our bunks, but hers and Simon's are so close together, it's almost like they're sharing one. I think it's high time one of 'em at least moves into a crew bunk. I mean, it ain't like they're payin' passengers no more. Then, if we pick up some more, they can have them shiny passenger dorms." She turned that beaming smile on the captain. "What do you think, Cap'n?" 

Jayne kept his mouth shut, staring down at his plate. He knew if he even looked at Mal, the captain would know, and instead of seeing River in his bunk later, he'd be getting real cozy with the airlock. He could feel Mal's eyes on him, trying to figure out what the hell was goin' on. "I ain't got a problem with it. What about you Jayne?" 

Shit shit shit. "Uh, seems fine to me. They're both pullin' their weight, ain't they? Simon with the doctoring, and the girl piloting and bein' all crazy on jobs and stuff." He was pretty sure he kept his voice steady, though he didn't look up as he spoke. He took another bite of the tasteless protein mash, hopefully avoiding more questions about the girl and her sleeping arrangements. 

"Sure. River and Simon can move into the empty crew berths tomorrow. We're landing on Paquin soon enough, and might pick up a couple passengers there. 'Least enough to get us some decent food." Mal's pronouncement settled Jayne's fear for a moment, but his next words about made him choke on his mash. "Jayne, I need to see you after dinner. Alone." 

He felt River's fingers on his thigh, squeezing reassuringly. It'll be okay, he kept thinking to himself. It was probably about the job on Paquin. It had to be. 

After dinner, Jayne waited around in the mess for everyone one to leave. River stubbornly refused to head out, and was the last person left in the room with the two men. "Little albatross, you need to get on outta here. Go pack your stuff, since you'll be moving in the morning." 

"I can pack adequately tomorrow. We won't be landing on Paquin for 45 hours." 

Mal raised an eyebrow. "Then go check on your star charts. You're pilot now, and pilots don't sit around in the mess when we're this close to a landing." 

River looked him straight in the eye. Jayne thought she was going to talk back, but after a moment's defiance, she turned and headed toward the cockpit. Shit shit shit. He was a dead man. 

Mal smiled humorlessly, and pulled a chair up facing Jayne. "Now, Jayne, I think it's about time we had a talk." 

The big man swallowed, but kept his mouth shut. No need spilling secrets if Mal didn't know anything. 

"Now you been trying to get River and her brother off this boat ever since they came on. I ain't bringing up none of your past indiscretions, Jayne, 'cause I'm a good man." 

Jayne winced at that. "I done said I was sorry. It was a mistake, alright? What else do you want me to do? I can't take it back, Mal, much as I might want to." 

The captain glared. "I said I wasn't bringing none of that up, so you sit and listen." Jayne crossed his arms and frowned. "Now I hired you 'cause you're a selfish bastard and you'll do just about anything for a price. I knew that coming in, seein' as that's how you came to be part of my crew. But lately, I've been wondering. You ain't tried anything lately, and I'm getting awful antsy about that. What the hell do you got up your sleeve? Or are you just growing a conscience like the rest of us good folk?" 

Jayne nearly laughed with relief. "Hell, I ain't got nothing planned. Maybe I am just growing a conscience, like you said. Don't feel it's right to sell no one out." Especially when they're as sexy as the girl. 

Mal didn't look at all reassured. "You been staring at the girl an awful lot lately. Care to explain that?" 

"Mal, that girl weighs about ninety pounds, but she took out fifteen men, includin' me, and a couple dozen Reavers. I'm jus' tryin' ta figure out how the hell that happened." Yeah, that was pretty neutral. Much better than, 'Cause I've been fantasizing about her for a couple months and sexed her up this afternoon.' "I ain't aimin' to get rid of her, if that's what you're thinking. She's useful." In more ways than one. 

The captain studied him for a moment, then nodded. "Alright. You just make sure you keep your feelings toward her honorable. You even think about selling off my pilot, and you'll find out just how cold the black is, dong ma?" With that, Mal headed out of the mess, leaving Jayne to stew. 

The merc waited a few minutes, then retired to his bunk. If they were landing on Paquin soon, he needed to clean his guns and get everything ready. He was about halfway done with his girls, starting on Josie, a lightweight .22, when her heard someone drop into his bunk. "Ain't anyone told you it's not polite to just drop in on people without knocking?" 

River padded across the room toward him, fascinated by the guns on the table. "How many will you take to Paquin? And which one will you lend to me?" She reached out and traced the smooth lines of Annie, a .38 with a black polished wood handle. 

"Don't rightly know as yet. Mal ain't really told us what the job is." Jayne felt his breathing hitch watching her rub his guns, using those same light touches she was using on sensitive parts of him earlier in the day. "Probably be takin' Betty here, and the twins." He motioned toward a matching pair of Berettas. "Ain't much use in killin' a man, but it'll sure make him stop and think about it." 

She picked up one of his larger guns, a .45 he'd named Bertha, and asked, "What did Mal say?" 

He shook his head. "This reader stuff is all a myth, ain't it." 

She smiled at him. "I know what he wanted to say, not what he did say. Two sides of the coin. Please tell me." 

Jayne sighed. "He asked me what my next plan for getting you and your stuck up brother off the ship was. And then asked why I been staring at you for nigh on three months now." He kept his eyes on Josie, carefully putting her back together. 

"And what did you say?" 

"Just that I didn't want you guys off the ship no more, 'cause you're awful useful, and I been staring because I was trying to figure out how a girl like you could take me out. Which I still don't quite understand, by the by, so if you care to enlighten me, I'd appreciate that." 

The clank of Bertha dropping to the table startled him. "You were afraid he knew." He turned to her, watching her finger the guns. 

Jayne sighed and put Josie down. He reached for her hand to pull her toward him. "Listen, girl. Mal ain't stupid. We keep doin' this, he's gonna find out. Simon too. And neither of them like me none as is, so findin' out I'm sexin' you up might just get me spaced." 

"This is not an ideal situation." 

He drew her into his lap, running a hand through her hair. "Ain't that the truth. Girl, there's only a couple things in this 'verse I'm willin' to die for, and sex ain't one of 'em." She turned in his lap so she faced him, straddling his thighs. 

"What would you die for?" 

Oh, the ever present question. He thought about it while he absently stroked her hair. Selfish men like Jayne didn't die for much. Mal would die for his convictions or his crew, and maybe some dumb-ass that done got himself caught. Zoe would die for Mal, and nearly did for Wash. Simon would die for River, and Kaylee would die for those she loved. But what would Jayne die for? "Family. Friends are nice, but you can get more when they're gone. Partners'd likely sell me out faster'n I could turn on them, so they ain't worth it neither. Once you ain't got no family, you're nothin'." 

"You left your family." Her voice wasn't accusatory, merely stating a fact. Her hands reached up around his shoulders, tracing his collarbone through his shirt. 

He closed his eyes, conjuring up images of his Ma and Pa, Mattie and Tabitha. "Yeah, I did. Don't mean I wouldn't still die for 'em." 

River leaned against his shoulder, her breath blowing warm on his neck. "Is _Serenity_ your family now?" 

The warm air on his neck distracted him. "I don't know. 'Sides you and your brother, I ain't tried to kill no one else here. And I'm real sorry for that. All the times, really. And I've taken bullets and knives for 'em all." He slid his hands down to cup her bottom, pulling her closer to him. "Don't rightly know if that makes 'em family or not. Guess the real question would be if they'd take a bullet for me." 

He felt her tongue on his neck, tracing a path from his shoulder up to his ear. Her breath cooled the skin almost as soon as her mouth warmed it, and the dueling sensations made him draw her tighter. "The ultimate question of trust." He could feel her throat vibrating against his shoulder as she spoke. "Do you trust me?" 

Jayne didn't answer right away, distracted as he was by her fingers running up and down his back. "I don't know. If I was you, I'd want me dead, and that makes me a little nervous. 'Cause you could probably kill me as easy as pie, and, well, you are just a mite crazy." 

Her answer was to nip at his neck, biting hard enough to almost hurt, while one hand reached between them to rub against his chest. He sucked in air like a dying man. "This does present a dilemma," she whispered, "because I don't know that I trust you either." 

"Truce? No one tries to get no one killed or spaced or nothin'?" In answer, she leaned into him and kissed his lips, her arms winding around his neck. He growled and stood up, one hand under her butt, the other wrapped around her waist. Jayne walked them to the bed, laying her down and crawling on top of her. This truce thing sounded like a damn good idea.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Drunken Revelations**   
Author:   **Kari**   [website]   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **NC-17**  |  **het**  |  **46k**  |  **01/05/06**   
Characters:  Malcolm, Jayne, River   
Pairings:  River/Jayne   
Summary:  "Ain't none o' your gorram business, that's what." "I think it is. Ears burn when I've been thought about."   
Notes:  Written for dionneshea@LJ for serenity_santa@LJ 2005. Inspiration from cornfields@LJ.   
  



End file.
